Greek Mythological Groupings
Acheloides - naiad nymphs of the River Achelous. Daughters of Achelous. **Callirhoe - nymph of a spring or fountain in Acarnania. **Castalia - nymph of the prophetic springs of the Delphic Oracle on Mt. Parnassus. *Alcyonides - nymphs. When their father was killed they threw themselves into the sea and were transformed into kingfishers by Amphitrite. Daughters of Alcyoneus. **Phosthonia, Anthe, Methone, Alcippa, Pallene, Drirno, Asterie *Algea - daimones of pain, suffering, grief, sorrow, and distress. The bringers of weeping and tears. Daughters of Eris. *Amphilogiae - daimones of disputes, debate, and contention. Daughters of Eris. *Androctasiae - daimones of battlefield slaughter. Daughters of Eris. *Anemoi - gods of the four directional winds and seasons. They were winged gods and were kept by Aeolus. Sons of Astraios and Eos. **Boreas - god of the north wind and the cold of winter. **Notos - god of the south wind and summer rain storms. **Zephyrus - god of the west wind and spring breezes. **Eurus - god of the east wind and autumn. **Kaikias - god of the northeast wind. **Apeliotes - god of the southeast wind. **Skiron - god of the northwest wind. **Lips - god of the southwest wind. *Anemoi Thuelli - daimones of violent storm winds. Children of Typhon. *Arai - daimones of curses. *Astra Planeta - gods of the planets. Sons of Astraios and Eos. **Eosphorus - god of Venus. **Pyroeis - god of Mars. **Stilbon - god of Mercury. **Phaenon - god of Saturn. **Phaethon - god of Jupiter. *Aurae - nymphs of breezes. Daughters of Oceanus. *Carpi - gods of the fruits of the earth. They appear as infants. *Charites - goddesses of grace, beauty, mirth, adornment, festivity, dance, and song. Daughters of Zeus and Eurynome. **Aglaia - goddess of beauty, splendor, glory, adornment, and magnificence. **Euphrosyne - goddess of good cheer, joy, mirth, and merriment. **Thalia - goddess of festivity, and rich, luxurious banquets. *Erinyes - goddess of vengeance. Daughters of Gaea and Ouranos' blood. **Alecto, Megaera, Tisiphone *Graeae - ancient sea daimones that personified the sea foam. They shared on detachable eye and tooth. Daughters of Phorcys and Ceto. **Deino "the terrible" **Enyo "the warlike" **Pemphredo *Harpies - spirits of sudden, sharp gusts of wind. Daughters of Thaumas and Electra. **Aello, Podarge, Ocypete *Hekatonkheires - gods of violent storms. They had 50 heads and 100 arms. Sons of Ouranos and Gaea. **Briareus, Cottus, Gyges *Hesperides - goddesses of the evening and golden light of the sunset. They guarded the golden apples of Hera. Daughters of Atlas and Hesperis. **Aegle, Erytheia, Hesperethoosa *Horae - goddesses of the seasons. They guarded the gates of Olympus. Daughters of Zeus and Themis. **Eunomia - goddess of good order and lawful conduct. **Irene - goddess of peace and spring. **Dike - goddess of justice. *Horae - goddesses of the hours of the day. Daughters of Chronos. **Auge, Anatole, Musica, Gymnastica, Nymphe, Mesembria, Sponde, Elete, Acte, Hesperis, Dysis *Hysminae - daimones of fighting and combat. Daughters of Eris. *Keres - daimones of violent death. Daughters of Nyx. *Litae - daimones of prayers and ministers. Daughters of Zeus. *Machae - daimones of battle and combat. Daughters of Eris. *Menae - goddesses of the lunar months. Daughers of Endymion and Selene. *Moirae - goddesses of fate, birth, and death. Daughters of Nyx. **Clotho - spun the thread of life. **Lachesis - measurer of the thread of life. **Atropos - cut the thread of life. *Muses - goddesses of music, song, dance, and inspiration. Daughters of Zeus and Mnemosyne. **Calliope - muse of epic poetry. **Clio - muse of history. **Euterpe - muse of lyric poetry. **Thalia - muse of comedy and bucolic poetry. **Melpomene - muse of tragedy. **Terpsichore - muse of choral song and dancing. **Erato - muse of erotic poetry and mimic imitation. **Polyhymnia - muse of religious hymns. **Urania - muse of astronomy. *Muses - titanesses of music. Daughters of Ouranos and Gaea. **Melete - muse of practice. **Aiode - muse of song. **Mnemosyne - muse of memory. *Neicea - daimones of quarrels, feuds, and grievances. Daughters of Eris. *Nephelae - Oceanid nymphs of clouds and rain. Daughters of Oceanus and Tethys. *Nereids - 50 nymphs of the sea. Daughters of Nereus and Doris. **Actaie - nereid of the sea shore. **Amatheia - nereid who nurses the fish. **Amphinome - nereid of the sea's bounty. **Amphithoe - nereid of the seas currents. **Amphitrite - nereid wife of Poseidon. With Kymatolege and Kymodoke, she can still the winds and calm the seas. **Dione - "the divine" **Doto - nereid of safe voyage or generous catch. **Dynamene - nereid of the sea's power. **Eione - nereid of beach strand. **Euagore - nereid of the good assembling of fish. **Eudora - nereid of the fine gifts of the sea. **Eukrante - nereid of successful voages. **Eulimene - nereid of the good harbourage. **Galateia - nereid of the sea foam. **Galene - nereid of the calm seas. **Glauce - nereid of the blue-gray waters. **Glauconome - nereid of mastering the sea. **Halia - nereid of the brine. **Calypso - nereid. **Ceto - nereid of sea monsters. **Clymene - nereid of fame, infamy, and renown. **Kymatolege - nereid that can calm the seas and winds with Kymodoke and Amphitrite. **Kymodoke - nereid that can calm the seas and winds with Kymatolege and Amphitrite. **Leagore - nereid of assembling the schools of fish. **Limnoreia - nereid of the salt-marsh. **Melite - nereid of calm seas. **Oreithyia - nereid of the raging sea. **Panopeia - nereid of the sea's panorama. **Ploto - nereid of sailing. **Psamathe - nereid of sand. **Sao - nereid of safe passage. **Speio - nereid of sea caves. **Thetis - nereid of spawing fish. **Thoe - nereid moving waves. **Agave, Apseudes, Autonoe, Dero, Dexamene, Erato, Euarne, Eumolpe, Eunike, Eupompe, Halimede, Hipponoe, Hippothoe, Iaira, Ianassa, Ianeira, Ione, Kallianassa, Kallianeira, Klaia, Kranto, Kymothoe, Laomedeia, Lysianassa, Maira, Menippe, Nausithoe, Nemertes, Neomeris, Nesaie, Neso, Pasithea, Pherousa, Plexaure, Polynome, Pontomedousa, Pontoporeia, Poulynoe, Pronoe, Proto, Protomedeia, Thalia, Themisto *Nesoi - goddesses of islands. Daughters of Gaea. *Nosoi - daimones of illness, plague, and disease. *Oceanides - 3,000 nymphs of earth's fresh water. Daughters of Oceanus and Tethys. *Oneiroi - daimones of dreams. Sons of Hypnos. **Morpheus - leader of the Oneiroi and god of dreams. **Icelus **Phantasus **Phobetor *Ourea - spirits of the mountains. Sons of Gaea. **Aetna, Athos, Helicon, Cithaeron, Nysus, Olympus, Oreius, Parnes, Tmolus *Palici - pair of gods that presided over the geysers and thermal springs in Palacae, Sicily. Children of Hephaestus and Aetna. *Phonoi - daimones of murder, killing, and slaughter. Daughters of Eris. *Pleiades - 7 nymphs. Maia was their leader. Daughters of Atlas and Pleione. **Alcyone, Electra, Celaeno, Maia, Taygete, Sterope, Merope *Praxidicae - goddesses of exacting justice. Daughters of Soter and Praxidike. **Praxidice - goddess of exacting justice. **Arete - goddess of virtue, excellence, valour, and goodness. **Homonia - goddess of concord, unanimity, and oneness of mind. *Pseudologoi - daimones of lies. Daughters of Eris. Category:Lists Category:Mythology